GomuGomuGone!
by Everythinganime14
Summary: Luffy's been wounded. Choppers' new medicine fixed him right up, but something strange was in the medicine. Now Luffy has to struggle to keep going on without his special abilities while him and his crew search for a cure.
1. Smoke, injuries, and possibly a crush?

**I do not own One Piece. If I ever do I will invite everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. But until then... Enjoy!**

"Get back here Straw Hat!"

"Ha ha never!"

Luffy was running through the streets with the rest of the crew. Smoker was trailing right behind them.

"Damn it Luffy, why did you have to get us involved in this?" Nami asked from beside Luffy.

Luffy grinned and laughed. "Don't worry were almost to the ship, just keep running".

* * Earlier * *

"Luffy, I'm not so sure about this."

Usopp watched as Luffy put a large rock into the cannon and lit the fuse.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" Luffy grinned and covered his ears as the cannon fired. "This way I can get into town faster."

"Luffy, that rock flew into town at at least 50 miles per hour. It's not safe." Usopp argued.

But Luffy climbed into the cannon, oblivious to any of the problems Usopp was now listing.

((( )))

"Pick up the pace Tashigi."

"Yes Captain Smoker sir." Tashigi nervously adjusted her glasses.

*Thwack*

"Ow! What the hell?"

Smoker leaned down and picked up the rock that had hit him in the side of the head.

"Woohoo!"

Smoker looked up and saw a small teen with black hair covered by a straw hat flying toward him.

" Oh fu-" Smoker and the boy crashed to the ground.

((( )))

The crew set out into town to find their idiot captain. They looked around, hoping he didn't end up in a near by stream or something. Zoro looked up to see something possibly as equally bad as that. He saw Luffy running over the hill, with Smoker right behind him.

"Shit, are you serious? That guy again?" He jumped into a nearby alley, the rest of the crew looked up to see the same thing Zoro had and tried to follow suit, but Luffy had already saw them and called out their names. So they all ended up running away from Smoker, right along side Luffy.

* * Present * *

Luffy grinned and laughed. But the laughter was cut short as Smoker caught Luffy with his smoke and jerked him backward. Smoker grinned triumphantly and threw Luffy into a nearby wall, making a huge dent in the bricks.

Luffy's spine made a cracking sound, which was pretty weird since he was rubber; he winced in pain and coughed harshly, bringing up some blood. Nami gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands, and Usopp and Chopper yelled to Luffy. Zoro and Sanji glared at Smoker.

Smoker let his grip loosen and Luffy fell to the ground with a pained groan, there was a smooth metal object in Smoker's hand, sea stone. It had apparently made Luffy weak enough that he had actually gotten hurt when he was slammed into the wall.

Luffy looked up and quickly jumped out of the way before Smoker penetrated the spot where he used to be with a big dagger. Luffy ran up to everyone staggering a little, and they started to run away again.

"You okay?" Zoro asked watching the blood running from Luffy's mouth down to his chin.

"Yep. I'm fine" Luffy replied, and started gasping, as if saying just that much took all his breath away.

Zoro narrowed his eyes a little. "Well you don't seem fine."

"I'm *gasp* fine Zoro!"

"Luffy, you're lying."

"I said I'm-." Luffy's vision started to get fuzzy. "I- I'm, I said I'm-" He collapsed to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled.

Everyone stopped to see if their captain was ok.

" I think we lost Smoker for now." Sanji said looking back.

Chopper ran over to Luffy and looked him over.

"He's been poisoned. It must've been that dagger."

"But I thought he dodged it." Usopp said.

"Nope. It *gasp* got me right *gasp* here."

Luffy stood up slowly and pointed to a cut on his leg.

"Well we should-"

"Look out!" Usopp interrupted Chopper. Smoker, who finally caught up to them, jumped forward and held a poison covered sword out in front of him. The sword was longer than the dagger he had before.

"Luffy move!" Usopp shouted.

"I can't, my leg wont-"

Luffy and everyone went wide-eyed at the sound of penetrating flesh ripping through the air.

"Damn.. It." Luffy wheezed.

Smoker pulled back his sword and Luffy dropped, his head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

"Oh shit! Luffy!" Zoro rushed forward.

Smoker raised the sword above Luffy and struck down. The sound of metal rang through the air from his and Zoro's sword clashing together. Zoro glared at Smoker and shook his head.

"Don't even try it."

Smoker growled and turned to smoke, he retreated from the area. Chopper rushed over to Luffy who was lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"We don't have much time, he has too much poison in his body. We need to get to the ship, now."

Luffy started to stand but tumbled backward toward the wall, his head slammed into the wall causing him to cough up more blood.

"Fuck!" Sanji cursed and ran up to Luffy. Nami and Usopp followed behind him. Luffy started struggling to gasp for air, he tried to say something but he started coughing again. Zoro kneeled down and picked up Luffy.

"Don't try to talk" Zoro warned.

Luffy nodded and his head fell back, he felt his eyes starting to droop.

"Let's get to the ship quickly. Zoro, don't let him fall asleep." Chopper said.

He changed into his fore legged form and started running toward the dock. Zoro quickly followed behind everyone else. He looked down at Luffy, who lifted his head a little and looked right back at him with half lidded pain filled eyes

"Hang on Luffy. You're gonna be ok."

Again Luffy tried to say something but still all that came out was a harsh cough.

"I told you not to try and speak."

Luffy closed his eyes and scrunched from the pain that the cough had caused as he began to tremble. Zoro gave a look of worry and held Luffy to his chest and ran faster.

((( )))

Zoro carefully laid Luffy down in Chopper's medical bed and noticed that Luffy was trying his best not to fall asleep.

"Is he gonna be ok? He looks really pale." Sanji said.

"Yeah. Almost pure white actually." Usopp added.

"He should be fine as long as it isn't too late. Now step back, I got the medicine ready." Chopper's face was showing concentration, worry, and anger all mixed together. But he kept calm.

He walked forward with a needle full of green liquid. Luffy saw the needle, but he didn't care. He was too tired to try and escape the sharp pointy object. Zoro thought he should grab Luffy's arm so he couldn't try to get away, but he noticed that Luffy didn't make any move to escape.

Nami noticed too. Her faced turned into pure worry and she let out a tiny noise of concern. Chopper inserted the needle into Luffy's arm. Luffy scrunched up his face in pain and let out as much of a whimper as his energy would let him. Chopper pulled out the needle and Luffy's face slowly calmed again.

"Ok, we should probably let Luffy sleep now. The medicine should be working on eliminating the poison right now." Chopper said.

They nodded and started to leave. Zoro looked down at Luffy. He looked kind of adorable when he was so peaceful and helpless. Zoro shook his head. What the hell?

He's been having these thoughts for a while. But he doesn't know where they had come from, they had just suddenly decided to come around. He also got the strangest of feelings whenever Luffy got too close to him. It was really strange.

He broke his thoughts and followed the others out the door.

((( )))

**First chapter done! Did you enjoy? Yes? You get a cookie! No? Well screws yew! Jk Jk. Don't forget to hit that magical little button below. See ya next time.**


	2. Damn marines!

**Don't own One Piece yadayada. Enjoy!**

"Uhhh" Luffy groaned. His eyes fluttered open. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and put his hand against his head.

"Major headache." He swung his feet around and put them on the floor. It must be around ten in the morning Luffy thought as he stood up and staggered to the door and opened it.

"Well look who it is." Zoro grinned.

Everybody looked over at Luffy and smiled.

" Hey Luf. How ya feelin'?" Usopp said.

"You must be hungry. I'll go make some food." Sanji went to the kitchen.

Luffy covered his eyes from the brightness of the sun. Why did the sun have to be so bright? How long had he been out? His stomach growled. His stomach told him he had been out for too long.

He stood there until Sanji came out with a weird kind of soup. It was better for Luffy to have something that wouldn't be too hard to eat, eating something solid might not be so good.

After he ate the weird mystery soup, he tried to think of what had happened. He recalled Smoker, stumbling back and slamming into the wall and falling, then Sanji swearing, and Zoro picked him up. But then what?

He started to say something but there was a sound from a cannon being fired close by. Sanji peeked out of the kitchen and everyone looked up toward the sound. There was a marine ship getting closer by the second. Another cannon fired and came dangerously close to their ship.

"Shit. I don't feel like kicking peoples asses again right now." Sanji groaned.

"Again? What do you mean?" Luffy questioned.

"We've had a few attacks lately. Though we don't know why." Nami said.

"They probably know that the great Captain Usopp is on this ship." Usopp proudly announced.

Another cannon was fired and came right toward Luffy, and he sprang into action. Or at least he tried.

"Gum gum balloon!" But nothing happened. "Huh. What the?"

While Luffy was distracted by his confusion, the cannon ball came down and hit.

"Luffy!" Nami gasped.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw that the cannon ball had hit in front of Luffy and missed him. They sighed in relief. Another cannon ball fired and Sanji kicked it back, hitting the other ship and making it sink.

"Luffy, why didn't you do your gum gum fatty mode thing?" Usopp asked.

"It's not fatty mode! It's my gum gum balloon. And I tried to. but it wouldn't work for some reason." Luffy looked down at the deck in confusion.

"It wouldn't work? What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I don't- HEY!" Luffy yelled as his hat was carried off by the wind.

He rushed forward and tried to stretch out his arm to catch his hat, but it didn't stretch. And the thrust of his arm made him stumble forward and off the edge of the ship. He hit the icy water and his hat floated down onto the water next to the spot where he splashed.

"Luffy! Hang on!" Zoro rushed forward to jump in but stopped at the rail.

"Zoro what are you doing? Go rescue him or he'll drown!" Nami yelled.

" I don't think he's going to drown." Zoro said slightly dazed.

"Huh?" Nami and everyone rushed forward. Their eyes widened and their mouths gaped open.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said. He was bobbing above the water.

"Luffy? You're not drowning!" Chopper yelled down to Luffy.

"I know it's weird huh? But could you guys help me get back up there? This water's freezing."

((( )))

" So I lost my devil fruit powers?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. I think it might have been that medicine that was in the shot."

"What kind of medicine was that?" Nami asked.

"Well I got it from a shop in that town we last visited."

"When did you do that?"

"I went back into town right before we left and got some medicine from an old lady."

"Well, do you think she would have anything that would reverse the effects?" Sanji asked

"I don't know. I hope so." Chopper said quietly.

"Well we should go now! I'm not used to not having my powers! My normal punches are ok but not as good without being able to stretch!" Luffy raised his voice.

"Okay okay. Just calm down, we'll go turn the ship around." Nami said.

Right then there was the sound of thuds and then footsteps on the deck.

"Damn it, we forgot about the marines." Zoro groaned and started to walk outside.

Nami ran a hand through her hair and sighed in frustration, then went outside followed by the others. There were indeed marines on the Merry's deck, a lot of them. And the marine ship was anchored just inches away. Everyone got into their fighting positions ready to kick some ass. The marines charged forward with their swords and guns.

Luffy was kind of nervous, he wasn't used to fighting without his powers, in fact he never has. If something went wrong he could actually end up dying, and he wasn't even pirate king yet!

But he would have to take a chance and test out how good his fighting skill still is. Besides, he wouldn't run away, that would be such a cowardly act.

A marine charged toward Luffy. Luffy threw his fist forward and landed a hit in the marine's gut. It was a good hit but if he had had his powers the marine would've been out like a light.

More marines charged forward and everyone started to fight. Luffy did well so far. The marines with weapons were hardest for him since he couldn't stretch out of the way when a sword came down, and he couldn't bounce back bullets. But Zoro usually had his back.

They were down to just 12 marines left. All the captains were taken down, so all that were left were the weaker marines.

Zoro did his Oni Giri, they were down to 8 Marines.

Another 3 was sent flying by Sanji's kick, 5.

Usopp used his fire star on one of them, 4.

And Nami moved out of the way as one rushed at her, then the marine fell over the railing, 3.

Chopper used his horn point on one, 2, and Luffy managed to knock one out.

There was still one left, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. They looked around for him, but before they could find him a gunshot rang through the air.

Luffy's eyes widened as pain shot through his body. The crew's eyes widened and Zoro rushed forward to grab his captain before he could fall. He kneeled down, holding Luffy's head in his arm and putting his other arm around Luffy's waist.

He looked up toward Nami's tangerine trees and saw a gun sticking out of the leaves.

Zoro growled at the marine before Sanji rushed forward and kicked his leg out in front of him, sending the marine flying over the railing and into the water.

Chopper ran over to Luffy to inspect the wound, and sighed in relief.

"It hit his chest but not too much near his heart. He'll be ok as long as I stop the bleeding." He ran off to his medical room.

Zoro watched him go until he felt Luffy shaking under his arms. Zoro looked down, expecting to find Luffy shaking in pain, but instead found him giggling.

"What- is this funny to you? You could've just died if you were standing a little more to your left you idiot." Zoro raised his voice a bit, the fact that Luffy seemed to not care about this was pissing him off.

Luffy only seemed to giggle more. " I'm just so happy."

"Why?"

"Because I was so good in the fight. Better then I thought I would do without my powers" He smiled wider.

Zoro smiled along with him. "You idiot, this is no time to be so proud of yourself."

"Ahhh! Where is it!"

Chopper came out screaming. "Guys! I can't find anything for Luffy's wound, I must've ran out of the stuff I need!"

"What! Damn it all!" Sanji cursed and took a drag from his cigarette and continued to talk.

"Well, at least we're going back to that town. Just hang on Luffy; we'll getcha fixed up soon. Luffy?"

Sanji looked down at Luffy, who hadn't heard a word he had said, his eyes were swirled and he was passed out, due to blood loss.

"GAAHHH! LUFFY!" Chopper and Usopp started freaking out and yelling for Luffy not to die.

"He's not gonna die Baka, we'll make it in time!" Zoro yelled from where he was still holding Luffy.

Chopper and Usopp calmed down. They always trusted what Zoro said. He's just a person who, even though doesn't look like it, you can trust for what he says. Even if Luffy looked like he was about to die, Zoro knew he wouldn't.

Zoro picked up Luffy and took him to Choppers medical room. He looked at the bullet wound on Luffy's chest. The bullet was still there; it hadn't past through the skin all the way.

But the bullet itself wasn't too much of a problem, except for it's location; the biggest problem was actually keeping some of the blood from exiting Luffy's body. It would take them about maybe30 minutes to get to town. Until then they would just have to wait.

((( )))

**Second chapter done. That's two chapters for this story and 3 for my other one High School Drama. What a day. You Know the drill. Review and stuff. Sooo tired. Going to bed now. I will try and update soon.**


End file.
